The present specification relates to communication initiation controls.
As devices have become more and more complex, many devices now include functionality enabling communication through multiple communication modes. For example, the owner of a smart phone can communicate with another party through e-mail, text messages via short message service (SMS), telephone communication, voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP), and perhaps other communication modes. Nevertheless, constraints on user interfaces can make accessing the communication functionality of a device difficult, confusing, or time consuming. In some cases, users may lack information that could enable them to successfully initiate communication through any one of multiple communication modes.